Le mur
by Danacarine
Summary: Le mur du Garage est témoin de drôles de choses quand la nuit tombe...


_Merci (ou pas !) à ma BétaPanda de m'avoir poussée du Côté Obscur de la fic... Je suis désolée... Ou pas ! xD_

 _Spéciale dédicace au mur du SGC, qui m'a inspiré cette fic et qui a certainement dû en voir de belles à l'époque... ;)_

* * *

Oh non, ils ne vont pas remettre ça ! Mais c'est des vrais animaux, ces humains !

Ah ben non ! C'est pas le Chapeauté et la Bricoleuse cette fois ?! C'est le Taciturne et la Belle Gosse qui jouent au même jeu ? Incroyable… Voyons s'ils sont aussi doués que leurs amis…

Comme l'autre couple, c'est la fille qui mène la danse on dirait… Elle a plaqué son homme contre moi et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Surpris, il se tape la tête contre moi, mais semble prendre goût à cette intensité.

Il prend même l'initiative d'attraper tendrement son visage pour approfondir le baiser. Lui, qui d'habitude, évite tout contact physique, semble soudain aimer se coller à sa partenaire… Je l'entends même laisser échapper de petits gémissements.

Ah tiens, la Belle Gosse part en exploration ! Ses mains se baladent un peu partout sur son partenaire tandis qu'il reste raide comme un piquet... Pas très dégourdi le gars !

Elle commence par glisser ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de son compagnon, qui a l'air d'apprécier ce traitement. Puis lui masse la nuque un instant tout en parsemant son cou de petits baisers.

Elle descend un peu et s'attaque à l'éternelle cravate du Taciturne. En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle a tôt fait d'envoyer voler l'objet terne à travers le garage. La chemise, une fois ses boutons arrachés, suit bien vite le même chemin.

Le type se réveille enfin et tente maladroitement d'enlever le top de sa belle. Il réussit à lui arracher une oreille et son collier dans sa précipitation. Décidément, il est plus doué avec un ordi dans les mains... Elle rigole, elle n'est vraiment pas rancunière ! Pour se faire pardonner, il parcoure la peau qu'il a mise à nue avec ses lèvres, léchant et mordillant tout se qui s'offre à ses caresses.

Dans la manœuvre, elle se retrouve contre moi. Je peux vous dire que je préfère de loin être en contact avec ses formes généreuse plutôt qu'avec celle du mâle qu'elle s'est choisie !

Au vu des soupirs qu'elle pousse, il ne doit pas si mal si prendre... Il descend vers sa poitrine et d'une main experte, elle se débarrasse de son soutien-gorge afin qu'il puisse continuer son exploration sans barrière.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'arrête, recule d'un pas et la regarde !? Il a l'air émerveillé... Et hypnotisé. Et surtout inactif, ce qui ne plait guère à la Belle Gosse.

« Oh Walter... Reviens et ne t'arrête pas... »

« Je... Tu es... Si... Si... Belle... Si... Je... »

« Viens là ! J'ai besoin de ta bouche pour autre chose... »

Elle s'est décollée un instant de moi pour agripper le devant de son tee-shirt et le ramener à elle. Puis elle attrape sa tête et la guide vers sa poitrine.

Obéissant, il saisit un téton entre ses lèvres et le suçote gentiment. L'empoignant par les cheveux, elle le rapprocha, puis l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer tout contre elle.

« Oh oui Walter… Continue comme ça… C'est bon… »

Il relève la tête une seconde pour la contempler. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une telle expression sur le visage… Un mélange d'admiration, d'amour et de satisfaction… Un peu celle que le Chapeauté arbore chaque fois qu'il regarde sa belle. Mais pour le Taciturne, c'est une première ! Pour un peu, je verrais des étoiles dans ses yeux !

Il retourne à son ouvrage et s'occupe de l'autre sein. Il le titille, le lèche, le mord doucement. Il se laisse guider par les gémissements de sa partenaire, enregistrant les gestes qu'elle préfère et ceux qu'elle aime moins. Avec son cerveau de génie, il ne peut s'empêcher de tout inventorier, classer, analyser… Il est comme ça…

Lorsque ce sera son tour il fera moins le malin et perdra surement son sang-froid. Mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu lâcher prise et je suis curieux de voir s'il en est capable…

Tiens, justement la Belle Gosse décide enfin de s'occuper un peu de lui…

Elle lui arrache le tee-shirt et contemple le résultat avec satisfaction. Puis elle prend sa place et le replaque contre moi. Ils en profitent pour s'embrasser langoureusement et pendant un instant, le seul bruit audible est celui de leurs soupirs de plaisir…

Elle caresse son torse et se frotte contre lui en embrassant son cou. Elle murmure à son oreille des choses qui le font rougir et s'accroche à sa nuque qu'elle parsème de petits coups de langue. Il gémit quand elle se plaque un peu plus contre lui.

« Oh… Je crois que quelqu'un se sent très à l'étroit dans son pantalon… Il faut faire quelque chose… »

Le ton taquin et un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, la Belle Gosse le fixe en faisant lentement glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille. Puis elle s'arrête juste au dessus de sa braguette. Trouvant son compagnon un petit peu trop passif, elle lui demande.

« Je continue ? »

« Paiiiige… S'il te plait… »

Le ton suppliant de son homme accentue le sourire de la jeune femme qui décide de mettre fin à son supplice. Elle déboutonne et dézippe rapidement le pantalon qu'elle fait tomber sur les chevilles du Taciturne.

Elle glisse ses doigts sur le tissu tendu de son caleçon, arrachant une nouvelle plainte à son amant. Elle se met à genou devant lui et entreprend de le débarrasser de tout ce qui entravent encore ses jambes. Chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon rejoignent le reste des habits épars sur le sol.

Puis elle attrape le bas du boxer noir et le fait lentement glisser sur ses hanches. Le passage de l'élastique le fait grimacer mais elle continue jusqu'à ce que le morceau de tissu soit au sol. Elle prend quelques secondes pour l'admirer dans toute sa nudité. Enfin, elle s'approche imperceptiblement de son membre dressé et entend la respiration de son génie accélérer.

Elle le prend dans sa main et lui procure quelques caresses, sa respiration devient anarchique et entrecoupée de gémissements. Ensuite, elle embrasse le bout de son sexe avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. La voix paniquée du Taciturne s'éleva.

« Non, non… Paige, arrête ! Je ne vais pas tenir… »

La jeune femme le libère quelques secondes, le temps de lui dire, avec un sourire carnassier.

« Alors on va avoir un problème, 197... Parce que moi j'ai très envie de te goûter ! Il va falloir que tu te retiennes ! »

Elle reprend aussitôt sa dégustation et y met tout son cœur. On entend les halètements de plus en plus rapide du jeune homme.

Je peux vous dire qu'en cet instant, il ne fait pas le fier le génie. Je sens tous ses muscles se contracter compulsivement contre moi. Il récite toute une litanie de chiffres incompréhensible en respirant de plus en plus vite. Je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra encore très longtemps. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé le comparer dans l'action avec le Chapeauté.

Il pose une main dans les cheveux de sa maîtresse. Il accompagne son mouvement encore quelques secondes avant de la repousser doucement.

« Stop ! Cette fois... Si tu veux que je... Euh... Puisse te... Enfin, tu vois... Il faut arrêter. Maintenant ! »

Sans rechigner, la Belle Gosse obéit et se relève. Il se rue sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse presque brutalement. Il la serre contre lui en baladant ses mains sur ses fesses. Et finit par la recoller contre moi sans lâcher sa bouche.

Apparemment le traitement qu'elle lui a infligé a fini par le réveiller, il était temps !

Il fait courir ses lèvres partout sur elle, de son cou à ses seins, en faisant un détour par son nombril et le lobe de ses oreilles. Enfin il revient à sa bouche qu'il reprend avec empressement. Maintenant, c'est au tour de la Belle Gosse de gémir et haleter. Pendant qu'il continue à l'embrasser, sa main gauche descend sur son entrejambe et commence à la caresser à travers son jean. Les gémissements s'amplifient et elle ondule du bassin pour accentuer le contact.

C'est le moment que choisit son compagnon pour stopper net ses caresses. Il écarte les cheveux de son visage et lui effleure tendrement la joue. Il la fixe intensément mais, frustrée, cette dernière en réclame plus.

« Walter ! Mais... Continue ! »

« Laisse-moi te regarder... Tu es si belle quand tu es... Euh... Excitée... Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... Belle... »

Elle sourit. Et si elle n'était pas dans cet état de frustration intense, elle aurait même peut-être versé une larme.

« C'est adorable Walter... Mais passe à l'action ! C'est plus l'heure d'être romantique ! AGIS nom de dieu ! »

Le Taciturne sourit étrangement en coin. Je crois qu'il a décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce...

« Tu sembles plus pressée que tout à l'heure... Mais moi... J'ai très envie... De prendre... Mon temps... Et moi aussi… Je veux… Te gouter… »

Il ponctue sa phrase de baisers plus ou moins appuyés en divers endroits stratégiques de sa belle. Elle répond au traitement par de longs soupirs.

Puis, il fait glisser sa main le long de son ventre, glisse sous la taille du pantalon et atterrit juste où il faut à entendre les « Oui ! » scandés par sa compagne.

Il s'active là quelques minutes sans quitter des yeux le visage de son amante. Il semble fasciné par les expressions et les sentiments qui la traverse tandis que son plaisir monte.

Soudain, il retire brusquement sa main et s'attaque au bouton de la braguette de la Belle Gosse, bien décidé à se débarrasser enfin de ce dernier rempart entre eux deux.

Bien sûr, il n'y arrive pas, bien sûr, sa camarade doit prendre le relai et finir de se dévêtir elle-même. Problème qu'elle règle dans la seconde en ôtant pantalon et culotte en même temps !

Satisfait du résultat, il l'appuie contre moi avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, tandis que leurs mains se perdent en caresses sur tous leurs corps. Embrassant chaque parcelle de la peau qu'il croise, il entreprend une lente descente.

Une fois bien arrivé entres ses cuisses, il les écarte et lui donne des petits coups de langue qui affole aussitôt sa partenaire. Elle empoigne ses cheveux pour le coller contre elle et lui donner un rythme.

Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, elle lui murmure entre deux soupirs.

« Viens maintenant… J'ai besoin de toi en moi… Tout de suite… »

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne se fait pas prier et se remet immédiatement debout. Il soulève une de ses cuisses et la pénètre d'un coup.

Elle tressaille légèrement en se crispant. Aussitôt, le génie recule, affolé.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? Je… Désolé… Je… »

Elle le rassure immédiatement en lui caressant la joue.

« Non, non, tout va bien… J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude… Ca fait longtemps… »

Il l'embrasse amoureusement.

« Je vais être plus doux... »

Il commence alors de lents va-et-vient en ne la quittant pas des yeux, prêt à s'arrêter s'il voit la moindre grimace de douleur sur son visage. Puis lentement, le rythme s'accélère au fur et à mesure que le plaisir monte.

Une fois de plus, c'est moi qui subis les coups de boutoirs des amants, moi qui suis le seul témoin de leurs ébats passionnés. Je me demande quelle réaction aurait le Maniaque s'il savait que chacune de mes parois avaient été baptisées sur l'autel du sexe. A coup sûr, il en ferait une maladie. Il prendrait des gants et du détergent et il me récurerait jusqu'à m'arracher la peinture !

Pendant mes élucubrations, mes deux visiteurs nocturnes sont au porte de l'extase... La Belle Gosse a croisé ses deux jambes dans le dos de son amoureux et elle repose complètement sur moi. Sa respiration est de plus en plus anarchique, elle a rejeté sa tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, toute à ses sensations...

Quant au Taciturne, les mains soutenant les fesses de sa maîtresse, il accélère encore le rythme. Il a enfoui sa tête dans son cou et y met toute son énergie. S'il continue ainsi, ils vont finir par me passer à travers !

Soudain, les gémissements de la jeune femme se transforment en petits cris de plus en plus rapprochés, ponctués de « Ouiiii... » et de « Walter ! » Elle s'accroche à ses épaules, le griffant au passage, et je sens tout son corps se raidir tandis que la vague de plaisir la submerge. Elle pousse un dernier cri avant de se relâcher dans ses bras. Elle est beaucoup plus bruyante que la Bricoleuse !

Il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, il change légèrement de position en remontant les cuisses de sa partenaire et reprend rapidement ses mouvements pour la rejoindre dans l'orgasme. Elle l'encourage par quelques mots doux et baisers.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se libère enfin et pousse un grognement étouffé dans le cou de sa partenaire. Lui, par contre, est beaucoup plus discret que le Chapeauté, qui se croit toujours obligé de décliner le prénom de son amante sur tous les tons !

Ils se laissent glisser contre moi et restent enlacés en silence, le corps en sueur et cherchant leur souffle. La Belle Gosse s'est lovée dans les bras du Taciturne. Il la serre tout contre lui en la couvant du regard comme si elle était le bien le plus précieux de l'univers. Elle plonge dans son regard, l'embrasse et lui glisse trois petits mots à l'oreille. Il rougit et paraît soudain très ému...

Je crois que je vais les revoir souvent faire du sport contre moi, ces deux là ! Ça me changera des deux autres dingues. Côté technique, les petits nouveaux sont moins originaux que les deux habitués, et un peu maladroits. Eux varient les positions acrobatiques et ont testé à peu près toutes mes surfaces. Côté efficacité, ils ont tous l'air satisfait, ma foi ! Côté tendresse, je donne mon point au Taciturne et à la Belle Gosse, les regards échangés entre eux ont réchauffé mon vieux cœur de brique.


End file.
